


woke me in the morning, asked me if I meant it (I didn't)

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Betting, Books, Deceit Sanders is a Good Friend, Egging people's office, Food, Hatred, Hurt Logic | Logan Sanders, Kissing, M/M, we have it all folks :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Roman and Patton are bored. So they make a bet.Er... sort of?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, One-sided Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders - Relationship
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	woke me in the morning, asked me if I meant it (I didn't)

“Ro-oman! I’m so bored!”

“Tell me about it, Pat... hey, wanna make a bet?”

“Uhh I’m not betting with money, Roman.”

“Okay, okay - like a dare but with consequences?”

“Umm. What do you have in mind?”

“We see who makes Remy laugh, okay? Whoever doesn’t has to do something.”

“Doesn’t sound like a bet or a dare, but I’m in! What should the loser do?”

“Something with high stakes, you know?”

“Ooh, what if we had to kiss someone?! Like on -”

“Patton what is it with you and romance? Well, whatever it is, I agree to your conditions! Wait... oh my God!”

“What?”

“You know who we should kiss? Someone who has a high temper...”

“Roman...”

“Someone who would lose his shit...”

“Roman...”

“Someone who would be so funny to watch...”

“Roman! You genius!”

“I know, I know! He won’t be too mad, right?”

“I don’t think so... I mean we’ll explain after, so I don’t see why he would!”

“Its settled then, at -“

“Mr. Prince and Mr. Hart! Anything you wanna share with the class?”

"Sorry!"

"Sorry."

* * *

Remy sauntered over to Patton, smirk fixed on his face. Patton looked at Roman before nodding, sitting up straighter. Aw, that poor guy really thought he was discreet. Patton and Roman really warmed his heart. Bless their souls, talking so loudly in class, right in front of Remy himself. He knew all about their little bet, and well, bold of them to assume he would let be fair and square! Roman still owed Remy a coffee. A coffee all the way from _middle school_. Remy didn’t actually drink coffee in middle school, he just knew he would like it. He did. So now he had the chance to redeem that. He agreed with them, it would be funny watch when Roman lost. Why that guy promised so many things when he had the worst luck in all of history, Remy didn't know or care about.

“Hiya Remy! Aw don’t hide in there, I can’t cof-see you there!” Terrible. Disgusting. The lack fo effort made Remy want to die. Instead, he chuckled, too horrified for a full on laugh. Patton usually was pretty good at coming up with puns, what happened?

“Ohh that’s a good one, Pat!” Roman raised an eyebrow, mouthing ‘really?’. Remy smiled at Patton. Bless his soul, what a naive dumbass (said with affection, of course).

“Well”, Roman began as he got up. “I’m off to class -“ Tripping over his own feet, he stumbled to the ground, hands splayed out in a way that indicated he did this on purpose. Seriously? This was terrible, did they really think he would laugh at all that? How low did they think his standards were?

“Roman, babe, are you alright?” He asked, smiling internally at how Roman's face paled. Finally, redemption.

* * *

Something was wrong. Something was off, and the longer Virgil stood in line, the more _wrong_ it all became. Why was Roman sitting next to Logan? Roman always sat next to Patton. He once had an argument with JC about who got to sit next to Patton. JC didn’t even want to sit next to Patton. They still fought. So why on Earth was Roman breaking tradition? Lunch table traditions were never broken. Remy kept smiling. Which was weird. He never smiled this much. He always smirked. No smiles. But here he was, smiling like there was no tomorrow. He had his phone on the table. He never did that, claiming that the lunch tables were filthy and horrible and that his phone didn't deserve that kind of torture. So why was it on the table? Logan seemed fine, reading through some wikipedia page Virgil last saw him. Why did Logan have his bag beside him, though? He always kept it at his feet. 

"Jan, does something seem off?" He whispered to JC.

"Uhh... apart from Roman sitting beside Logan, no? Is it a ploy to yell at me again? I did not like that." 

"I dunno... Why does Logan have his bag beside him?"

"Maybe cause Logan is sitting next to _Roman_?" 

Realisation dawned on Virgil as he raised his eyebrows. "Janus. You absolute genius. I totally forgot!"

"Hmm."

"Good for L." JC hummed again as Virgil diverted his attention to the table. Logan glanced at him and he winked. Logan huffed and shook his head, ears turning pink. Remy and Patton animatedly chatted about something, Virgil wagered a guess that it had something to do with either animals or babies. Remy showed Patton something on his phone before glancing at Emile Picani. Who always sent those pictures to Remy. Roman seemed nervous, from what Virgil could tell, running his fingers through his hair, messing up its delicately arranged style. Logan bounced his leg. The line shifted forward. JC snickered at something on his phone, probably sending it to Virgil already. Emile smiled at Remy, waving from his table. Remy waved back. Patton whispered something in his ear. Logan took a bite out of his sandwich. Roman drummed his fingers on his lunch bag. 

"Aw, damn it! It's that shitty-ass slop, again!" JC exclaimed, peeking at the food. "Ugh." Virgil sighed. It was disgusting. The line moved forward. Remy finished his coffee. Patton took out his lunch. The line moved forward. Logan picked at his apple. Roman smoothened his collar. The line moved forward. Remy picked out a fry from Patton's lunch. JC clacked his nails against his tray. Logan bounced his leg. Roman nodded to himself. What a weirdo. The line moved forward. Roman turned to Logan, surging forward. He pressed his lips against Logan's. Logan's apple fell to the table. JC gasped. Virgil grinned at Logan, glad that his friend was finally getting the guy. 

They broke apart. Remy and Patton snickered. Logan opened his mouth to say something. Roman held up a hand. He muttered something. Logan's shoulders drooped. 

"Can you hear them?" JC muttered, confused. Virgil shook his head, stepping out of the line. Patton held out a hand to Logan. Logan grabbed his bag, rushing out the door. His apple lay forgotten on the table. JC and Virgil exchanged a look. Remy shook his head. Virgil marched over to the table. 

"What happened?"

"I... I - uh, I kissed Logan." 

"Yeah, I know. What did you say after? Why did he leave?" Roman winced as Patton put his head in his hands. 

"It was this, this joke we had. We wanted to bet -" 

"You kissed Logan for a bet?" Virgil interrupted, panic coursing through him. Shit.

Roman nodded, head hanging low. "I thought you meant like on the cheek!" Patton exclaimed. 

"And you idiots thought that would be funny?" JC hissed, eyes darting. 

"Look man, I was not a part of this!" Remy held up his hands as JC glared at him.

"Quit lying. I know you were." Virgil grabbed his bag, rushing to follow Logan. How on Earth could they do this? Even if Logan didn't like Roman, it was still absolutely weird and creepy to just _kiss_ someone like that! That only ever happened in movies or on TV and of course Roman thought that it was an acceptable thing to do. Of course he would, because if no one else in their right mind would do something; Roman Prince was already doing it. And how oblivious were they? How could they miss the glances, the sighs, the way Logan would flush red? Logan was obvious in every single way possible and Roman Prince had gone ahead and done the one thing that would have been worse than a simple rejection. Of course he did. 

They found Logan in the library, talking to the librarian. He held a stack of books in his arms, nodding along to whatever the librarian was saying, unaware of their presence. JC touched his arm, questioning. 

"Salutations. I'll be just a minute." Virgil swallowed. Logan looked exceptionally calm. Collected. Not the calm before the storm, the calm during the storm. Denial or repression. How could he repress such a thing? Virgil would be dying right then, gosh, he couldn't even imagine how Logan felt. Logan nodded one last time, turning towards them. 

"Are you... ?" JC trailed off, unsure of what to say. Of course he wasn't fine. He wasn't okay. 

"I don't ever want to see Roman. Or Patton." Virgil wrapped an arm around his shoulders, steering him away from his next class.

"I'm sorry, L." They made their way to the door, fervently ignoring Patton's calls behind them. 

"They said it would be fun to see. Fun to see me flip out." He continued, voice devoid of any emotion. 

"I think it would be fun to punch them in the face." JC muttered, nodding at the front desk lady. She looked confused, but let them go anyways. 

"I don't want to see them." Logan reiterated. 

"Me and Jan can go and do it for you." Was it too early to be joking around? Should they be trying to cheer him up and distract him or make him cry his heart out? Logan had a ghost of a smile gracing his face and Virgil relaxed. 

"We can go to mine. Parent's are out." JC offered as Logan nodded. 

"I can't believe I ever liked him." 

JC winced, "Uhhh... I think it's a bit too early for that kinda -"

"No, I can see how much of an asshole he was. Why did I let him call me a robot?"

"He did _what_ now?"

***

"So Remus, these are my friends, Patton and Remy!" Roman exclaimed. Remus didn't give a f u c k. He knew that Roman's friends were going to be absolute whiny babies.

"Sure." Maybe he should try? "Does anyone wanna throw eggs at the principal's office?" 

"REMUS!" Roman yelled through gritted as Patton gasped. 

"Uh, kiddo, when you said your cousin was joining -"

"Oh my god, do you ever shut up?" He snapped. He hated it when people did that. Just because Roman was family did not mean they were all a bunch of Romans! For fuck's sake. It was always 'be like Roman' or 'at least act like him'. Why on Earth would he want to be such a cringe-y and sickly sweet _freak_? "Who's the guy who's mad at you?" 

"Uhhh..."

"You know, your dumbass kissed him for _funsies_? Levi? And his gang of friends with excellent taste?"

"Logan." Someone looked at Roman, distrust laced in his featured. Remus excitedly stomped over to him. 

"Hi! I'm Remus." 

"JC." Ugh, not a Roman hater. "New student?" 

"Yeah. You wouldn't happen to know any Logan, would you?"

"Did Roman put you up to this?"

"Ew. I'm looking for someone who doesn't like Roman. We're cousins and I hate him because I can." He shuddered. 

JC grinned at him. "Welcome to the club. Logan's not in today, but I don't think me and Virgil will disappoint you."

"Perfect." JC lead the way as they compared schedules. "Hey, do you wanna egg the -"

"Yes. Whatever it is, yes. We would love to. Especially if we can skip PE." 

"Oh my god, best school year ever!" He could hear Roman calling out. He didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
